My Life
by Ravens23Nate
Summary: What if the roles were reversed. Brathan friendship, Laley friendship, Naley and a little brucas.
1. Chapter 1

General point of view.

Nathan sat in his room thinking about his life it was the end of summer and he was bored. He thought about how his life would have been if his father, Dan, chose him and his mom, Deb, over his half brother, Lucas, and his wife, Karen.

Lucas, although being his brother, was his enemy. He was captain of the basketball and football teams. The only thing they had in common was the game of basketball, and if Nathan was as cocky as Lucas was he would tell Lucas that he was a much better player than him.

Karen was the complete opposite of both Dan and Lucas. She was more like his own mother Deb. She was kind and talked to him asked how he was doing in school and about life in general.

Deb his mom was more like a best friend than a mother, they could talk about anything and everything. She gave up her family and their wealth to raise her son who she loves dearly.

Then there's Dan, the spawn of satin. He was the devil himself, he was selfish, arrogant and cocky. For the most part Nathan was relieved he had pick Lucas over him. He knew that if things were the other way around that he would just be like Dan and Lucas.

Nathan worked for his mom over the summer at her diner – "Deb's Diner". He loved it talking to people and having fun, he had worked there after school since he was 10. Lucas was out of his way during the summer off to some summer sports camp giving Nathan time to recuperate from all the tricks Lucas and his friends played on him. He knew they would start up again when school started again and was enjoying the peace and quiet.

Nathan loved to read; he could pick up a book and get lost in the words. It was an escape for him. His best friend Brooke was his rock she made him get to school and to show Lucas and his followers that he was bigger than them and he wouldn't drop to their level of immaturity. Brooke was also really funny and they could hang out for hours and just have fun.

Nathan's point of view.

My alarm clock woke me up at the usual school time of 6am. I drag myself out of bed and towards the shower. I manage everyday to get ready for school without waking my mom. I grab breakfast and my mp3 player and run out the door. You see I run every morning on the way to school.

I arrive at school, meeting Brooke outside our homeroom. "Hey buddy," Brooke had nicknames for everyone, it was her thing. Our friendship was an odd one no-one really got why Brooke wanted to be best friends with the "abandoned kid", you see Brooke was the captain of the cheerleading squad she was bossy and bitchy around her fellow cheerleaders but around me she was herself.

"Hey yourself cheery!" we walk into class her arm looped through mine. Everyone in class looked up and stared. Bevin stood up and walked towards us. "Oh my god Brooke, your still friends with this loser we thought you would have seen sense." Brooke stepped closer, "You dare talk about my best friend like that again and you are so off the cheer squad. That goes for all the cheerleaders."

I pull Brooke away and to a desk as we sat down I lean in and whisper: "Brooke you can't do that I'm just the kid that gets picked on." "No your not you're a really great guy and don't let anyone tell you any different."

First period went ok no trouble from Lucas and friends. Yet! I am as prepared as I can be for the tricks Lucas pulls on a daily basis.

It lunch and I am surprised that the day has gone without a hitch. I walk into the cafeteria, oh god I spoke too soon. The standing at the jocks table is not only Lucas but the devil himself. I swear and try to move past without making any contact. "Well well well, what do we have here? If it isn't my other son."

"I'm not your son your just the sperm donor my mom regretted picking." He walks towards me and is seething, it looks like the vain on his forehead is about to pop, is actually rather funny. Brooke comes up behind me and pulls me away. "Miss Davis, how are you doing? My eldest son not enough for you?" I look towards Brooke and see tears form in her eyes.

"Brooke please tell me you did not hook up with Lucas!" A tear escaped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nate I was drunk and not thinking clearly we had just had that fight and you have no idea how much I regret it!" Tears were now pouring down her face, this made my heart reach out but I didn't move. I felt like I had just lost my best friend and I had.

"The next time you see me Brooke don't talk to me!" I blew out and left before I said something I didn't mean.

After school I found Brooke in the spot where we always meet up at. I look at her the hurt still present in my eyes. "Nate please! You're my best friend you need to let me explain."

"I think you explained yourself with you "I was drunk" excuse. It won't fly Brooke. I know you remember and you knew what you were doing and who you were doing it with so please forgive me if I can't forgive you!"

I walked away from her and I could hear her sobbing. "Wasn't that a little mean?" I looked up to find none other than Haley James, my brother's personal cheerleader.

Haley James was popular, beautiful and everything I wanted except for the fact that she was a cheerleader, on the same team as Brooke, and friend with my loving brother.

"What do you know your friends with Lucas?" I said not really wanting to talk.

"Look you may have a problem with Lucas but I'm not him I just wanted to ask you something." She said.

"What is it that you want?" I asked impatiently.

"I need some help with some classes and I know your pretty smart, so I was wondering if you could help me out?" She said somewhat nervous.

"Yeah sure, what harm could it do?" I said not really knowing what I had let my self in for.


	2. Chapter 2

­

Chapter 2

_Haley's Point of view_

"Have you talked to Brooke?" I asks Nathan a week after he found out about Brooke and Lucas. He looks up at me surprised that I asked him as I usually stick to him tutoring me nothing personal is involved.

"No I haven't, she's actually avoiding me. I tried to talk to her after the game on Friday but she just took off to the party." He sighs deeply, shaking his head. I put my hand on his arm comfortingly.

"She'll come around eventually. She'll eventually realise that her best friend is important too." I say not knowing if I truly believe it.

"I don't think so you don't know Brooke, she once didn't talk to me for a whole week because I was ill." I look back down at my work and realise I have finished and start to pack up.

"Same time tomorrow?" Nathan asks me. I nod and start to think about the whole arrangement.

"Yeah. Hey since my best friend and your best friend have hooked up how about we hang out tonight just as friends." I don't want to sound as if I like him even if I do. He looks up at me and I shoot him a smile.

"Why not, what do you want to do? Movies?" He asks. I nod and then smile as I remember a movie I want to see is showing at the theatre.

"There's the new "Saw" movie out how about that?" I ask eagerly. He looks at me and must see the excitement in my eyes.

"Sure that's great. I saw the first two with Brooke so it's only fair I see the nest sequel." The light in his eyes dim just slightly when he mentioned Brooke. Then they perk up again and I don't know why.

_Nathan's Point of view _

I make my way to Haley's house ready to spend some time away from studying with her and just really get to know her. I reach her house and I'm shocked by the sheer size of it I gulp. I knock on the door and wait. The door opens a few seconds later revealing, who I'm guessing is her mom. "Hi is Haley home?" I ask.

"Oh you're the pity date." The woman says, I step back just slightly. Does that what Haley thinks this is, is she just pitying me cause my best friend is ignoring me and I'm Dan Scott bastard child.

"Mom who's at the door?" I hear Haley voice ask from within the big house.

"It's your pity date." Mrs James says. Then I hear the fast foot steps coming into the hall. Haley appears and smiles apologetically at me. She then turns to her mom.

"It not a date mom and it's not pity! I told you mom he's a friend and we're just hanging out." She stresses the non-pity part but not the date part. I smile slightly.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask breaking the silence of the aftermath.

"Yeah I'm more than ready." She walks towards me and hooks her arm through mine and we're on our way.

"Look I'm really sorry for what my mom said." She says apologising.

"It's ok, I used to it. That's not the first time." I say dismissing her apology. We continue on our way and before long we are at the theatre. We go inside and buy our tickets. I insist on buying the popcorn before we make our way inside to watch the movie.

As the climax of the movie approaches and Haley is hiding her face in my shoulder while I laugh at her. When the movie is finished we make our way out laughing at the girls jumping and screaming in front of us.

"Can you believe how high that girl jumped?!" Haley says laughing.

I walk her home. "I had a great time tonight! Maybe we can do it again?" She says. Ok I feel nervous I really like this girl probably more than I should actually I know that I do. I need to tell her before anything else happens.

"Haley there's something I got to tell you…" "What? You have a girlfriend no one knows about and you don't want to make her jealous by hanging out with me." She says trying not to sound hurt.

"No, it's just that I really like you and I shouldn't but I do." I stop to take a breath and she takes over.

"So you don't want to hang out with me? Well that's fine I thought that we had a good time tonight but I guess I was wrong!" She shouts.

"No you got it al wrong. I really like you but so much more than a friend and you don't feel that way you just want to be friends. Look I would love to hang out with you, even if it's just as friends." I say quickly so she doesn't have time to interrupt.

"What? You like me? Why? How?" She's speechless.

"I should go. Goodnight." I turn start to walk away when I feel her grab my arm.

"I really like you too. I just didn't think you would like my, because I'm friends with Lucas. I don't know when I started to like you I guess at the beginning of High school." I happily stop her babbling by kissing her and am relieved to find she is kissing me back.

"What was that for?" she asks as we pull away.

"Just to shut you up." I say smiling. She laughs and pulls me into another kiss.

"So about tomorrow what are we going to do?" she asks.

"I don't know maybe we shouldn't tell anyone just yet. Not that I'm ashamed of this I just don't want people judging me anymore than they already are. Is that ok?" I ask nervously.

"Does that mean I'm your girlfriend? Cause I would love that." She says shyly.

A/N: Sorry for the wait I had a lot of homework and tests to study for!! Hope you liked it next chapter will be up as soon as i write it. thx for the reviews they are greatly appreciated. More would also be great so just push that button at the bottom of the page.

­­


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey guys sorry about the wait but i've had a lot of homework recently. So here it is! Hope you like and please let me know what you think!!

**Chapter 3**

_Ganeral point of view._

A week later and things between Haley and Nathan were great no-one knew about it apart from Deb.

"Sweetie, how about we do something together tonight? It's been a while since we did something fun!" Deb says as she sips her coffee. The morning rush at the café had just finished and Nathan had helped her.

"Sure mom, that sounds good. How about a movie night just you and me?" Nathan says while picking up his bag.

"Sounds good. Now get to school before your late." She kisses him before he runs out the door.

At school Nathan bumps into Brooke. "Brooke can we talk? We haven't talked for a while." He says desperately. Brooke looks at him ready to say yes when Lucas walks and puts his arms around her.

"Baby why don't you meet me at your locker!" he orders.

" But Luke…" she says trails off when she looks at his face. She smiles at Nathan before walking away.

"Stay away from her?" Lucas warns Nathan.

"She's my best friend you can't tell me to stay away." Nathan tells him.

"I can and I just did. Stay away from my girlfriend! She is no longer your best friend. You no longer have any friends." Lucas walks away. Nathan sees Haley walking towards him and needs to talk to her but she is cut off by Lucas. He puts his arm around her and pulls her in the opposite direction. Nathan's shoulders slump and he walks to class.

Meanwhile…

"What the hell are you doing Luke?" she says as she walks out of his hold.

"The Bastard was up there no need for you to walk that way especially when we're skipping!" he smiles smugly.

"You, Tim, Vegas and Brooke may be skipping but I'm not. I can't Luke unlike you I have to pass classes to get into college. I need an academic scholarship, so if you'll excuse me I need to get to class. Oh by the way Nathan is my tutor." Haley glares at the group and walks away.

Haley walks into class late and apologises. She takes her seat next to Nathan. "Hey! You ok I saw Brooke I was going to come talk to you." Nathan says nothing in response just continues on with his work. Haley turns to her work giving Nathan the space she has learned he needs after an encounter with Lucas or an argument with anyone. After class both of them walk to the library.

"Are you ever going to talk to me? I don't like it when your this quiet." Haley puts her hand on his arm after they have sat down.

"I'm sorry it's just I may have just lost my best friend. Your really all I have left." Haley pulls him into her arms.

"You'll never loose me I promise. I'm here its ok." Haley says comfortingly. After a while they pull away and start work Haley doing everything she can to keep his mind occupied.

"I think we're done here for today. You did well today." Nathan says putting his books into his bag.

"Thanks. So do you want to talk for the last 20 minutes?" Haley asks looking at her watch.

"Or we could do something else." Nathan grabs her hand and pulls her into the stacks of books until they reach a section the on-one ever uses.

"Nathan what are we doing?" Nathan doesn't answer instead swoops down and captures her lips with his. Haley slightly shocked at first kisses him back.

Lucas and Brooke were caught along with the others attempting to skip school. The principal gives them a lecture for the first two periods before escorting them to the library where they will work for the rest of the day under his watchful eye. He leaves them while he gathers work for them. Lucas slumps down into a seat. He looks around the library noticing a few other students and some teachers. His gaze stops when he sees two bags unattended and knows on is Haley's. "Hey whose bag is that?" Lucas asks the group.

"That's Nate's bag why?" Brooke asks.

"We'll where are they?" Lucas gets up to look for them. He looks through nearly every stack of books when Brooke joins him. They turn the corner to find Nathan and Haley making out.

"What the hell? Haley what are you doing with this loser?" Haley panics and doesn't know what to say.

"Um it's not what it looks like." Haley says walking away from Nathan. The bell rings before anyone else can say anything. Nathan grabs his bag and quickly moves out of the library humiliated. Haley sighs ashamed of herself she picks up her bag and is guided by Lucas to the quad for break.

For the rest of the day Haley looked for Nathan but he was nowhere to be found. She had tried calling him but it just went straight to voicemail. She decided to skip cheer practise and go find him. She walks up to his house (same one as Lucas and Karen in the show) finding him sitting with his mom sitting on the steps outside his room. Haley clears he throat catching their attention. Nathan takes one look and gets up and storms into his room. Deb looks at Haley sympathetically.

"He'll come around he's just a little hurt. He's also annoyed with himself that he lets Lucas get to him the way he does."

"Will you tell him I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt him I just panicked."

"Nathan told me you two were caught together by Lucas. What does he mean by that?" Deb asks slightly curious. Haley blushes and looks away.

"We finished our work early and we were caught making out." Haley says quickly trying to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Oh" Deb giggles quietly.

Deb tries talking to Nathan about it while enjoying their movie night. Ally "Sweetie I know what really happened. I got it out of Haley and she's really sorry for the way she reacted. Maybe you should go see her and talk about it." Deb suggests.

"Will you stop bugging me if I do?" Nathan says trying to stop the smile that appears on his face.

"Yes. Now go so I can watch my chick flick!" Deb says laughing. Nathan grabs his shoes and jacket and is out the door.

Nathan walks up to Haley's house and rings the doorbell and given his luck today Haley's mom answers the door. "Is Haley home?" he asks politely.

"Yes, come in. She's in her room, go up the stair, turn left, second door on the left." Mrs James directs him before walking into the kitchen. Nathan cautiously climbs the stairs and makes his way to the door. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. The door opens and Haley appears with a shocked look on her face. She pushes him away from the door and further down the hall away from her room.

"What are you doing Nate?" she asks whispering slightly.

"Haley I came her to apologise. I shouldn't of reacted the way I did. We decided we weren't going to tell anyone. I guess I get a little jealous sometimes when I see you with other guys but then you kiss me and all that jealousy melts away." Nathan pauses to take a breath. Haley takes this opportunity to launch herself at him attacking his mouth with hers. Just then her bedroom door opens and out walks Lucas and Brooke.

"What the hell?" Lucas yells. Haley pulls away from Nathan.

"Ok so it is what it looks like. I'm dating Nathan and I really like him. You Lucas are just going to have to deal with that." She sticks her tongue out at him before turning back to Nathan and kissing him again.

A/N - The rest of this fic will most likely be in a general point of view as i find it easier to write this way. Half way through writing chapter 4 so hopefully it will be up soon! Have a good day/night from wherever you are!!!

­­


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update but have mid-terms and now finals. Well enjoy!!!

**Chapter 4**

As Nathan and Haley continued to kiss Lucas starts getting angrier and angrier. "Haley!" Haley pulls away from Nathan when she hears her name and turns to find not only Brooke and Lucas staring at them but her parents as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Mrs James demands.

"What does it look like mom? I'm kissing my boyfriend." Haley answers smartly.

"Don't you dare talk back at me young lady. Now I want him out of here." She says pointing at Nathan.

"Ok! Let's go Nate." Haley pushes passed the four pulling Nathan with her.

"Oh no! Not you young lady you are staying right here. You're grounded until further notice." Mr James shouts. Haley turns around with anger flooding her eyes.

"Why do you even care? You never cared before when all those other boys were alone with me in my bedroom 'studying'." Haley yells, her anger taking over. "I'm not that little innocent girl you once knew when you actually paid attention." Haley doesn't wait for a response and runs down the stairs and out the door.

"Mr and Mrs James you may not like me but I care a lot about your daughter and I just want to make her happy, maybe you should allow her that happiness." Nathan says quickly before following Haley's path, leaving the four even more shocked.

"Haley! Haley wait!" Nathan yells as he catches up to her. She stops allowing him to catch up and starts to walk again only to feel him tug on her arm and pull her into an embrace. "Come on, we can go to my place and watch a movie or talk. Whatever you want to do."

"Can you just hold me until I fall asleep?" Haley whispers into his chest.

"I can do that and I can even hold you while you sleep." He says trying to lighten the mood. Haley nods and Nathan pulls her in the direction of his house.

When they get there they walk into Nathan's room via his own backdoor. "Can I borrow one of your shirts?" Haley asks quietly.

"Yeah sure, here you go. You can change in the bathroom." He points towards a door.

"Thanks I'll be right back." She slips into the bathroom not closing the door fully. Nathan is tempted to look but instead goes to tell his mom what happened. When he comes back into the room he finds Haley, in just his t-shirt and a pair of short shorts, looking around his room. She picks up a picture of him and his mom.

"That was taken during summer vacation, at the river court." He says catching her attention. She smiles and replaces the photo. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to change." She nods and walks over to his bed and sits down on it.

Nathan returns a few minutes later dressed in boxers and a pair of basketball shorts with no shirt. Haley looks up and gasps slightly. Haley and Nathan had made out but all clothing had stayed on. Haley notices a nipple ring and tattoo on his chest. Haley stands up and makes her way to Nathan as she gets closer she is able to make out a scar just below his heart and reaches out tracing it with her fingers lightly. Nathan shivers slightly at the sensation; he catches her hand in his and pulls her closer wrapping her up in his arms. They stand like that for a few minutes before they hear a knock on the door.

"Do you guys need anything? Hot chocolate? Tea?" Deb asks quietly.

Nathan looks at Haley who shakes her head. "We're fine thanks though mom." Deb nods and leaves. Nathan moves to pull back the covers allowing Haley to climb in. He covers Haley and kisses her forehead before climbing in the other side pulling Haley to him and getting comfortable. Nathan waits for Haley to fall asleep before allowing himself to sleep.

The next morning Haley's parents find themselves in Deb Lee's house. "Where is my daughter?" Lydia asks.

"She's still asleep but probably not for much longer. Nathan will be up soon." Deb answers. It was a little after 7 on Saturday.

"I want to see her, now." Jimmy says. Deb walks towards Nathan's room door and open's it silently. She allows the James' to look into the room. Lydia gasps when she sees Haley pulled back into Nathan's chest sleeping peacefully. Nathan starts to move slightly and soon his eyes flutter open.

"Mom what's going on?" He asks when he sees Haley's parents.

"They were worried about Haley." Deb looks towards Haley as she turns towards Nathan and snuggles into him; her face in his neck, legs tangled with his and hand on his chest.

Lydia steps into the room and up to the bed intent on waking Haley.

Haley starts to kiss Nathan's neck, with butterfly kisses, not knowing they aren't alone. She giggles when Nathan puts his hand on her arm. "Hales we're not alone." He groans as she kisses the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"So…" she lifts her head and kisses him fully. Nathan melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. They hear someone clear their throat and pull away.

"Haley we should go home now. You've rebelled, we've listened and are planning on changing. We were worried about you, we've been looking for you all night." Jimmy says slightly uncomfortable at witnessing his daughter make out with a boy.

"You think I'm rebelling? Well I'm not I'm just living my life. Nathan is part of my life and always will be." Haley says tears burning her eyes. All this proves is her parents don't understand her.

Without knowing a tear escapes and rolls down her cheek. Nathan wipes it away with his thumb and kisses her head. Haley feels warm and safe in Nathan's embrace, allowing more tears to fall as sobs bubble out. Nathan holds her tighter letting her cry, he whispers in her ear telling her it will be ok.

Lydia and Jimmy look on as their daughter falls apart in a boys arms. They haven't seen or heard her cry since she was little. "Haley we're not trying to ruin your life we just think you can do better than this boy." Lydia tries to reason, she reaches out to touch Haley's back but pulls back quickly when Haley flinches.

"You don't even know Nathan. How can you tell me he's not perfect for me?" Haley says through her sobs.

Lydia looks between Nathan and Deb. "Do tell Mrs James." Deb says knowing exactly what is about to be said but wants her to admit it. "Well no offence but Nathan grew up without a father, he hasn't got all the money on the world and he hardly has any friends."

"My son may not be perfect but he is smart, funny, handsome, gentle, kind and sensitive. He may not have grown up with his father but he has the best uncle in the world – " she says before being interrupted.

"That would be my cue." Keith says steeping into the backdoor.

"Yeah. He also may not have a lot of money but money doesn't everything and he has all the love in the world." Deb says finishing her speech. "Now get out of my house!"

"Miss Lee we didn't mean to offend you we just want what's best for our daughter." Jimmy tries to apologies.

"You don't know what's best for me because you don't know me at all." Haley pulls out of Nathan's embrace and clambers off the bed and scurries into the bathroom, securing the lock.

Lydia walks towards the door. "Haley open this door right now! We are going home." She shouts through the door. Inside Haley slides down the door sobbing.

"Haley it's Nate. Please let me in!" He says calmly. They hear the lock slide and the door opens revealing a pale, tear-stricken Haley. Nathan takes her hand.

"Haley oh my God, what did he do to you?" Lucas' voice appears from the doorway Keith just vacated. He walks towards her and reaches out to take her in his arms but she backs up causing Nathan to move also. "Hey buddy why don't you just back up, I think you've doe enough." He glares at him.

"Nathan didn't do anything Luke. You and my parents did." Haley says. She pulls Nathan to her and wraps her arms around him burying her face into his chest taking a deep breath. She feels him kiss the top of her head as his arms wrap snugly round her waist.

"Oh my God you love her!" Brooke says excitedly from where she was standing beside Keith. "What are you talking about Brooke?" Lucas asks puzzled. Deb and Keith smile at each other knowing its true. Haley lifts her head off Nathan's chest to look at him. He looks at the wall behind Haley when he feels her hand on his cheek and looks down at her. Lucas starts saying its not true.

"Is that true?" Haley asks through all the commotion. Nathan opens his mouth to say something but all he can do is nod. Haley smiles brightly for the first time that morning. Nathan leans down and kisses her and says "I love you." Against her lips. Haley pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. When the need for air becomes necessary they pull apart, everyone now watching them – but they are oblivious.

I love you too." Haley says looking into Nathan's eyes.

A/N: Chapter 5 will hopefully be up soon. Maybe in the next week.


End file.
